


Volitional

by candlenut



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef Indonesia
Genre: M/M, mudahan sedih
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlenut/pseuds/candlenut
Summary: Juna sebenarnya bisa memilih hal lain tapi ia memilih untuk tidak.





	Volitional

**Author's Note:**

> Jika dan hanya jika

Juna ingat.

Saat pertama kali bertemu pemuda itu.

Bagaimana ia bicara.

Bagaimana ia tersenyum.

_He’s too soft._

_Too pure._

Berdiri di dekatnya pertama kali membuat Juna takut kalau kalau dia bisa menyakiti pemuda itu.

Arnold.

_“Nice to meet you, sir!” sebuah senyum lebar, ada nada antusias disana._

_Tangannya menjabat dengan kuat._

_Pemuda itu menatapnya tepat di mata._

_Hal yang asing bagi Juna._

_Dimana biasanya saat orang orang pertama kali mengenalnya akan menunduk dengan sungkan._

_“Me too.” Juna tersenyum formal, balas menjabat tangan itu._

_Ia dapat mendengar tawa nyaring---mengejek--- seorang wanita di belakangnya dan suara pria yang menahan tawa dengan susah payah sambil berucap “Marinka, don’t laugh!”_

_“Say it to yourself, Degan!” ucap wanita itu._

_Juna memutar bola matanya. Perhatiannya beberapa saat teralih pada dua orang yang sedang menertawainya._

_Tentang betapa kakunya Juna, di hadapan Arnold._

_Sampai tiba tiba Arnold tertawa._

_Dan saat itu juga, ia merasa waktu terhenti._

_“If I can say something now, honestly, I kinda feel nervous and excited at the same time,” Arnold menarik nafasnya, ia kemudian tersenyum menatapnya, seperti anak anak, “wow it just like the reputation. But not really.”_

_“Excuse me, what?” dahi Juna mengerut._

_“Kamu memang mengintimidasi dan terlihat pemarah. Tapi tidak seseram itu.”_

_Dan saat itu terdengar tawa meledak dari Marinka yang sedang mengipasi wajahnya._

_Juna tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu, jadi ia hanya tertawa canggung._

_“Well, it seems like—I don’t know why, but I will go to this place, again.” Arnold melihat lihat ruangan itu, kepalanya menengadah._

_Juna menggeleng, tertawa, “yeah, I think you will replace me.”_

_Dari jauh, Marinka mengerutkan keningnya, berbisik pada Degan, “is he supposed to say ‘we will be a judge together’?”_

_“No you better shut up, Marinka. Juna said that he won’t be a judge for the next season,”_

_“But you know what I mean, heh.”_

_“If you aren’t done to watch the lovebirds over there, Saya mau pulang duluan,” Degan beranjak dari kursi, meninggalkan galeri masterchef. Berpamitan pada Juna dan Arnold, juga para kru._

_Marinka berdiri,“gue juga mau pulang lah,”ia berjalan menuju dua orang pria yang sedang asyik bicara._

_Satunya bicara dengan antusias, satunya bicara dengan kaku._

_Wanita itu mendengus geli. Ia berdehem._

_Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan._

_Ia dapat melihat wajah Juna seperti mengatakan padanya ‘jangan-bicara-yang-aneh-aneh.’_

_“Kalian ga pulang?” tanya wanita itu._

_“Ah, iya. Aku masih nunggu jemputan.” Jawab Arnold, ia menatap arlojinya, “sebentar lagi. Mungkin sekitar 15 menit. Aku kesana, deh. See you! Nice to meet you all!” pria itu melambaikan tangannya dengan lucu, tersenyum. Ia juga berpamitan dengan kru yang lain._

_Juna hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

_Marinka melambaikan tangan balik, tersenyum, “see you! Nice to meet you, too! Hati hati ya!”_

_“How cute, nunggu jemputan, katanya.” Marinka nampak gemas._

_Juna terdiam, menatap punggung Arnold yang semakin menjauh._

_“He’s cute, isn’t it?” Marinka menaik turunkan alisnya, “ngomong pake ‘aku-kamu’”_

_“Biasa aja tuh.”_

_Marinka menghela nafas, “and why are you still here?” ia nampak gemas._

_Pria itu nampak bingung._

_“Kesana kek, susul dia! Atau nawarin anter pulang.”_

_“Dia kan dijemput,”_

_Marinka memijit pelipisnya, “you better go there, temenin dia di luar. You don’t say anything. But I can see in your eyes that you attracted to him,”_

_“Lo mending pulang deh, Marinka. Sekarang.”_

_Marinka mengangkat kedua tangannya, “oke terserah, gue pulang duluan. BYE SEMUA! YOU ALL DID A GOOD JOB!”_

_Pria itu menggeleng, menghela nafas._

_Ide Marinka itu bodoh._

_Arnold mungkin akan menganggapnya aneh._

Tapi jika ia memutuskan untuk menyusul pemuda itu dan menemaninya,

Apa kejadiannya akan jadi berbeda?

_\--------//--------_

Juna juga tidak mungkin lupa.

Saat dia pada akhirnya berani mengatakannya pada Arnold.

Oh bukan, bukan berarti sebelumnya, ia tidak berani.

Apa kata yang tepat----

Maksudnya, sadar dari masa denialnya selama 2 tahun.

\-------Apa itu terlalu lama?-------

Juna benar benar menyadari kalau Arnold sedikit berubah.

Dia—

Ucapannya lebih tajam sekarang.

_“Saya—“ Juna merasa mendadak bodoh._

_“Hm?” Arnold mengangkat alisnya, mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan, “what?”_

_“I want you to be my lover,” Juna mengutuk lidahnya, itu terdengar menggelikan._

_Arnold terbatuk, ia segera menenggak minumannya._

_“Are you okay, Arnold?” Juna menatapnya dengan khawatir._

_Arnold balas menatapnya, tertawa, lalu mengusap wajahnya, “im—“_

_“I MEAN WHY YOU JUST SAY THIS? AFTER FREAKIN’ TWO YEARS?”_

_“Sorry?”_

_Arnold mendengus geli, “you said ‘I want you to be my lover’ this is like a command. Sure. I will obey it.”_

_“Apa saya harus ngeralat ucapannya?”_

_“Ga, ga. It’s better than “mau ga jadi pacar gue?’”_

_Juna tertawa._

_Arnold terdiam, menatap pria itu, dalam._

_“What makes you say it?” tanyanya, senyum tertahan._

_“It just.. Marinka makes me realize it.”_

_“Oh? Wow.”_

_Apa ini hanya perasaan Juna apa senyum itu sedikit memudar?_

Jika saja, Juna mengatakan wanita itu bukan alasannya,

Apa senyum itu tidak memudar?

 

                                                                                                   ---//---

 

“ _That time that I told you, I’m tired,” mata pemuda itu berkaca kaca,”have you ever know why? Have you ever understand why im tired? Or at least ask, ‘Arnold, why are you tired?’” sepasang mata itu menatap ke arah lain, menolak bertatapan dengan Juna._

_“But you won’t,” sambung Arnold._

_“You always let this thing happens. You always let me to feel tired. You won’t afraid if I leave you,” Arnold tertawa--sedih, “because you know that I just tired, I will be back, because, I love you this bad. I just realized, after a long time, I just fight alone.”_

_“Then why are you still suffering with this man? If you are tired, just go.” Juna menatap tajam Arnold, ia melipat tangannya, “I don’t want to insist someone here.”_

_Arnold tertawa sinis._

_Menatap Juna._

_Mata itu redup._

_Benar benar berbeda dari pertama kali mereka bertemu._

_Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju pintu._

_“Fine.” Arnold meninggalkan apartemen itu, menutup pintu dengan keras._

_Juna terdiam menatap pintu itu._

_Menggeretakkan giginya._

_Ia benar benar marah._

_Arnold pada akhirnya sama seperti semua orang._

_Meninggalkannya._

_Menyalahkannya._

Tapi

Jika saja ia menahan pemuda itu dan berpikir ulang,

Apa pemuda itu akan tetap bersamanya dalam-waktu-yang-tak-terbatas?

_\----------//---------_

Juna masih ingat hari dimana ia minum minum tidak jelas.

Marinka atau Degan sering memaksanya untuk berhenti.

Kadang Marinka meminta Vindex untuk menemaninya, menyuruh untuk berhenti.

Juna menyesal karena itu terlihat bodoh sekarang.

Dia mengamuk tidak jelas, meracau.

Ia hanya perlu waktu sendiri dan tidak ada yang mengerti.

  _“He left me,” menenggak minuman itu, dahinya sedikit mengerut, lalu Juna tertawa keras, “why am I not surprised”_

_Marinka benar benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang._

_Wanita itu bertukar pandang dengan Vindex._

_Vindex menepuk punggung pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri._

_“Juna, that’s enough, that’s enough,” pria paruh baya itu mengambil gelas yang dipegang Juna, genggamannya begitu kuat, Vindex menariknya dengan paksa, “you hurt yourself, too much alcohol today. Please. Go home. Now.”_

_“LEAVE ME, YOU ALL, I WANT TO CALM DOWN. ALONE.” Juna menggebrak meja itu, setelahnya ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja, “leave me.”_

_Marinka merasa ia ingin menangis, “everyone thinks about you, we all, we are worrying about you.”_

_Juna menoleh, menatap Marinka, pandangannya sedikit kabur,”so what? What should I do? Should I jump happily now? Am I not allowed to show that Im sad? Jika kalian semua tidak ingin melihat saya yang seperti ini sekarang, pergi.” Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya, meraih gelas itu lagi._

_“I understand that it takes time, if you ne--“_

_“It’s not his fault, at all. And I can’t blame you, too.” Marinka menggelengkan kepalanya, mendengus._

_Vindex belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_Juna mendongak._

_“Marinka.” Vindex memperingatkan._

_“Arnold always tell me that he’s tired to still believe that you love him. You’re not the same man when see him with that eyes.You changed. You just want him, that’s it. Im fucking confused. What should I do? Am I have to defend you although it’s wrong? Or am I have to be truthful? I feel pity for Arnold. Im trying to be neutral here.” Wanita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, pertanda menyerah._

_Juna menggebrak mejanya, “you better leave.”_

_“YOU ASK EVERYONE TO LEAVE BUT YOU DON’T MEAN IT. WE KNOW IT. ARNOLD KNOW IT. BUT THIS TIME HE JUST TOO TIRED. HE GIVE UP.”_

_Juna mengepalkan tangannya._

_“I know you miss him and I know you’re in pain. I wish I can take you from a knowledge that this thing happens because your ego.”Marinka menarik nafas panjang, “I—“_

_“I said it.” Marinka menutup wajahnya, menyesal, “Im not supposed to say it, am I?”_

_“Leave or I will regret a new things,” ucap Juna dengan bahu bergetar._

_Vindex menepuk bahu wanita itu, “we won’t make it getting worse.”_

_“Im so sorry Jun—“ Marinka menangis._

_“GO. NOW.” Juna menggebrak meja itu, lebih keras._

_Dan Vindex pada akhirnya menamparnya._

Jika saja, orang yang sudah ia hormati bertahun tahun, ia anggap seperti ayahnya itu tidak menamparnya, mungkin ia masih berada di bar, menghabiskan banyak uang untuk minuman itu.

Menelantarkan perkerjaannya.

Dan makin keras kepala.

Setidaknya ia merasa lebih baik, saat ini.

“Im sorry to slap you at that time. I know it’s not a right way to deal with a drunken and sad boy. Im sorry.”

Kadang kadang Vindex mengatakan hal itu.

Juna tersenyum.

“No need to sorry. Itu bikin dia bangun.”

Kemudian Marinka merusaknya.

                                                                         ------//-----

Juna tertawa miris, meminum tequillanya dalam satu tegukan.

Berdiri sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang menikmati pesta.

Pesta pernikahan.

Iya, pesta orang itu.

Betapa bodoh ia tetap mau datang.

Ini hanya membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

“So you come huh,”

Juna menoleh ke sumber suara.

Itu Reynold.

Juna hanya mengangguk kecil.

Reynold tertawa, “everyone takes a photo. Look, Mr.Vindex, Degan, Marinka, and ex masterchef take a photo now,” pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah panggung, tempat tamu undangan berfoto dengan pengantin, “why are you still here?”

“Reynold, I swear I will punch you now. You better shut your mouth.”

“How rude. Bro, I just want to be friendly, I ask it nicely.”

Setelahnya hening, Juna hanya menatap datar, dari jauh melihat bagaimana bahagianya Arnold dalam pestanya.

Juna benci berandai-andai.

Juna lebih suka menjalani apa yang sudah terjadi.

Ia tidak suka tenggelam pada masa lalu.

Tapi,

Jika saja, ia bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi, kembali pada masa lalu,

Mungkin saja saat ini Arnold tertawa bersamanya, di panggung itu.

Bukan sebagai tamu.

 

                                                               ------//-----

 

**Author's Note:**

> nulis apasih sebenernya WKWKW


End file.
